I Wanna Fall In Love
by strong man
Summary: Karl planned to give Julien a love potion so he'll fall in love with him so he can retire as king thus putting the kingdom in danger but it backfired so he has to make another potion before he kisses Sage under the full-moon (whenever that is) and will he get it right this time?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story of the television show "All Hail King Julien".**_

 _ **Description: O** **n June 7 at night, I got the urge to check the show out of suspicion and looked at five episodes**_

 _ **Pairing:**_ Karl/Julien/Sage **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ June 8

It was night in Madagascar and Julien was snoozing in his royal bed while Mort was sleeping underneath cause it was the least King Julien could do for him besides banish him. Clover was standing guard outside with a long bamboo stick looking like a solider.

Julien was dreaming of his possible love interest, Sage who has taken it upon himself to be a peace-maker or whatever it's called. Anyway, he could very-well be his more attractive left-man.

Maurice was sleeping in the plane cause he kinda likes his privacy to himself but lately he kept having these stage feelings for the king. He was having a sweet dream about JuJu saving him from fire set by Crimson and it caused him to mumble in his sleep.

Julien was shucking on his royal thumb then slept in a awkward position that involved his toung sticking out. Out of nowhere, he heard something whisp passed him but he was a heavy sleeper. the shadowy figure shaped like a Fanaloka slowly rose up from under the bed.

It was non other then Karl who had a hard smirk on his face while eyeing Julien, he looked at his sleeping form "He's so soft" He stroked his fur in a soothing motion "He'll do nicely " He got out a magical love potion which in the inscription it read a very important message: _Remains permanent with a kiss under the full moon's light._

"With this love potion, he won't be able to resist me" He said turning the bottle and chuckled before opening it giving off a pink vapory, it started to form a heart before vanishing into the air.

"Tomorrow is a brand new day Julien" He said evilly before pouring a drop of it into his mouth, he closed the top back on afterwards "First thing he'll see when he wakes up will be me" He whispered before sitting down in Julien's bed and went to sleep.

Clover heard rattling in the bushes "Who's there? She asked angrily pointing the bamboo stick but when she saw that it was the hunky lemur, she lowered her weapon.

"It's time for my journey to end, I should rest and refuel my energy" He looked up at the mood before setting his sights on Clover then approached her.

She had hopelessly let her guard down "Sage? He finally got to her and stood in front of her.

"Clover, the warrior" He gave her a nickname due to her fighting skills and bravery "Is there a place to sleep? He asked. She knows better then to break the Kings #1 rule; No one sleeps in Julien's room except for Julien and his acquaintances and by that he means Mort but the lemur made an exception.

"You can sleep in here if you like" She stepped aside to let him pass" I'll see you tonight in my dreams" He turned to Clover and she thought he was talking about her "Aww that's the sweetest thing-" he scooted her out the way cause he was actually talking the butterfly he saw earlier.

He went inside while Clover's eye started twitching then turned her back continuing her duty while holding back her tears.

Sage was the looking for the perfect spot and he found it in the corner of the room but first, he scanned the room with his mind "Quietness and muted" he smiled and sat down in the corner with his legs crossed what he calls "sleep"

He started meditating by putting the tips of his finger together and breathes slowly, softly and calmly, connecting his chakra together then closed his eyes to focus hard. Karl was sleeping facing Julien so he'll back sure.

* * *

by Morning, Julien stretched his arms as he opened his eye "I feel great like-" he slowly sat up and romantically looked at Sage who looked back at him then began to fantasize about both of them running towards each other in slow-motion through flowers then Julien jump into his arms.

Sage was spinning him around a little and after they just sat down with the birds and butterflies, Julien was sitting on Sage's big and bold biceps having a great time laughing while enjoying each other's company.

Karl woke up hoping that the love potion worked and it work alright as he looked at Julien looked hopelessly at a strange animal "Curses" He said quietly in anger then claimed his way the window holding his now angriness.

He ducked from being seen by anyone "Darn, how could this have failed? He said quietly, simplifying his mistakes after planning this all out. Clover woke up to a noise she heard on the side so went to check it out.

Karl heard footsteps coming closer to him so he gasped and having no time to run, he dove into the nearby bushes just a second before Clover came close to spotting him but saw nothing.

"Show yourself" She said getting ready for a fight, she heart footsteps behind her so she turned around quickly and started swinging but it was only Sage. "Clover, the warrior" He said.

"Sage, how was your nap? She asked nervously while holding her bamboo stick behind her back with both hands. "Relaxing and very placid' He said before breathing then walked back to the front.

Clover could've sworn she heard someone but all she did was shrug her shoulders and gone back to wake up King Julien. Karl peeked his head out to make sure it was clear for him to sneak back to his abandoned ship he calls home to reconstruct his fall apart plan.

 _ **I don't know many characters here other then Julien, Maurice and Mort but I see that this show has it's defining like Julien is a sexist, Maurice is the face of reason and Mort loves Julien's feet but the new characters are fabulously hilarious.**_

 _ **If you ask me, personally I highly think that Karl is a lot like Clemson and while in "Penguins of Madagascar has Julien romantically in him, this show is a bit vise versa as in both are trying to get rid of Julien and yet, Julien himself is totally blinded by love.**_

 _ **Speaking of which, I haven't seen the Karl episodes yet though this** **could** **be a theory.**_


	2. Be Smart About This

**_This is my second chapter of All Hail King Julien_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Karl/Julien/Sage **(** **Slash)**

Sage breathed deeply as Julien was listening to his heartbeat, but opened one eye to notice that the other lemur had his head against his chest. "Hmm, at least somebody admires my body" Sage whispered and continued to breathe deeply. "Mmm, so much muscle, more than me" Julien showed his stomach which was formed into a gut and continues to be in his lap, nuzzling his bold build chest.

Sage was in a state of mind, thinking about a peaceful place he could go to be one with nature. Meanwhile, Kal was reading about what he did wrong with his plan "Mmm; maybe I should post my picture around in the jungle" He rubbed his chin slowly "I don't want everyone to know" He read more and all it told he was about different concoctions as well as potions so he furiously slammed his book shut. "Gahh, I can't find a reversal spell" He went to lay down in his bed, using his arms as a pillow. "Now, what is next? he looked to a picture of his deceased parents" Mom, Pop, what do I do? He asked cause Mom did the same thing.

"Maybe after a quick nap" He yawned, turned to his side and closed his eyes.

* * *

Maurice was now sucking his thumb, the same trait that he shared with the king "Don't worry my king" He said in his sleep before tossing over to his side and let his arm dangle. He would lick his lips from time to him though he could never admit his true feelings to Julien out of fear of banishment.

The moonlight sky breaking into dawn with Clover sleeping with the stick in her elbow, but she slept lightly until the sound of birds chirping and woke her into a battle state. "Who's there? She asked, looked around carefully when a seed dropped on her nose and that triggered her to attack, but she saw it was only a tiny seed fell off her nose so she laughed, but stopped to assume that it might be a villain in disguise so he picked it up and started scolding it.

"NIce try, but your trick won't fool me," She said. The seed said nothing, and she got angry to throw it against a tree then she got delusional so she crouched to her knees and dug her finger into her head. "I might be losing my mind here, I haven't seen a single threat yet," She said until wondered about if Karl is around, that sneaky devil, that fanalok is always interested in Julien" She got a hunch that he may try something devious as always "maybe I should check up on King Julien" She got up and walked on

Clower peeked inside the window to his royal room to smiled at him sleeping safe and sound, but in her not-boyfriend's muscular arms. "What!" He rubbed his chest "he refuses to be my boyfriend, but hose for the king, how typical can you get? She asked, steamed.

She just stared as Julien cooed his powerful chest "This is too unbelievable, I've around him more than he has" She scolded, but this was no time for jealousy though she sensed that Julien is acting rather. She had no knowledge of why so she turned to the only other lemur who knows him inside and out.

"Maurice" She brainstormed and got off to go off to find him in a flash. In the plane, the Aye-Aye was dreaming King Julien holding him close like couples do and watching the sunset.

"Mo-Mo, I am missing our times like this" Julien said running his hands through his fur and laid his head down on his shoulders. "Uh..what are you doing? He could feel himself trigger a hint of nervousness throughout his body which made the king look like he was doing something right.

Next, Julien quickly got in from of him and on all fours then crawled slowly to him. "Don't you think that this relationship is going too far? He asked. "Don't be a whinny boy, just be the ocean" He quietly said.

Maurice for once decided to listen to Julien's instinct and laid back with his eyes closed and waited for the upcoming happening until he heard Clover's voice calling his name which caused him to snap out of it and fell out of the hammock he was sleeping in and landed on his face.

Maurice woke up and shook himself off of his dizziness then looked at Clover. "Excuse me, but I was dreaming a wonderful dream" He got up in anger. "Let me guess" she crossed her arms with a cheeky smile "you and King Julien were romantically in love with one another...that sound bout right?

The Aye-Aye was shocked cause it was wide in the open about his rumored obsession with him, but he figured that he kept it well under wasps though only the smartest could see through his white lies and that was clearly clarified.

It was now an open vessel so it was no longer a mystery though he could probably entrust her to keep it contained. Now that it wasn't a big surprise. Maurice remained shocked and tells Clover what draws his affection towards Julien. He could name a million things he loved.

When asked how long he had these feelings, he specifically said that he had known as times passed since becoming his adviser, he always found him annoying, but it was a hidden kind of romance as it still resumed to this day moving forward. Clover helped him up. "So, since your in love with him...what can you tell me about his how he's been acting affectionately around Sage.

"What!" that made Maurice more wake "it's cause the guy has huge biceps and long flowing hair isn't it? Clover got the idea that she could use this to his advantage "Hey..your up for some spyin? You mean investigate his privacy? He thought it over quickly then announced that he wants to get involved. _Note, he always wanted to be in Julien's private life and becoming his advisor is close as he could get._

 _ **This is the end of the chapter so review if you have time and make sure to wish** **Maurice**_ **_good luck cause he may need it. I'm turning this into a love square, just have to figure out the right notes._**


End file.
